


Zombie

by TheGeekOfBand



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Sugawara Koushi, Character Death, M/M, Other, Trans Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekOfBand/pseuds/TheGeekOfBand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I hope you enjoyed this! My updates will be kinda far apart after this first binge of uploads.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nishinoya felt like he'd been walking for twenty years. Ever since this stupid apocalypse started, Noya's been on his own; he's encountered other groups, sure, but he didn't feel comfortable there. He didn't know anyone. He sighed and set his backpack down on the ground, he gathered some moss and made it into a little nest for himself.

 _Maybe if I'm lucky, a zombie will come eat me while I sleep._ He thought to himself, not wanting to live through this death sentence alone. He kept tossing and turning, until, eventually sleep overtook him, and whisked him into a dreamscape filled with nightmares.

**_The zombies were closing in around him; he continuously slashed and stabbed at the zombies with his katana, killing quite a few, the rest of them kept at bay. It was no use though, more and more kept coming at him. His arms began to tire from swinging the relatively light sword about a thousand times. This kid plays volleyball, not baseball, his arms aren't as strong as he'd like them to be. He began to accept his defeat, giving up slowly, but surely. He closed his eyes, allowing the sword to slip out of his hands, and relaxing his body; he finally accepted that death was coming for him._ **

**_What's the point, anyway? He thought, grimly. My family's dead, all of my friends are probably dead. I'll just be alone here forever._ **

He felt a zombie yank him up, out of his dreams. His eyes snapped open, the hand that always held a hunting knife while he slept clenched tightly around the object, as if it were the most important thing to him. In the moment it really was.

Now that he was looking in the eyes of death, time seemed to slow down. The zombie was leaning down to bite him in slow motion, all that bullshit about not wanting to live disappeared.

_Shit, fuck, ohhhh my God._

Everything went back into regular time, as Nishinoya stabbed the knife into the zombie's temple, successfully killing it. For good, that is. He breathed heavily, shit completely scared out of him. Luckily there weren't any more zombies around, but that didn't stop the small boy from whipping his head around to make sure. After a dream like that, he really needed to be sure. He shoved the body off of him, disgusted at the dark red blood oozing onto his shirt; he was filthy, not just from the blood, but also from the grime and dirt. He just cleaned his clothes before leaving the last group, too.

He sighed, glaring at the dead zombie, he resented this entire situation; why did this have to happen? Did everyone in the world anger who, or whatever runs this universe, or something? It wouldn't be as bad, if Noya knew the fate of his friends. He hasn't seen them since the day before the apocalypse, it would soothe his nerves to know they were alive- hell, he'd even love to know if they were dead. At least he wouldn't be left wondering what ever happened to them.

 _Well, I'm definitely not going back to sleep now._ He got up, attempting to brush his shirt off; nope, that definitely wasn't going to happen, there was too much blood and decaying skin on it. He sighed and grabbed his stuff, fixing the katana stuck in his bag, so he could easily grab it if needed.

_Time to set out on another twenty year walk, I guess..._


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata stared at the former ace with pity; Asahi was sitting on a bench, staring into the forest. He was, without a doubt, waiting for Nishinoya to pop out of the forest and crack a dumb joke about how late he was to the metaphorical party.

There was volleyball practice the day this whole mess started; practice had ended, everyone gone, except Daichi and Suga- they always locked up the gym together. They began to walk to Suga's house, hand in hand. Daichi was always such a gentleman, walking his boyfriend home and such. They heard a loud, angered groan from the bushes next to the sidewalk they were following. Both of them froze, hoping to God they weren't in danger, sadly, they were in a heap of it.

The zombie emerged from the foliage, barely able to walk on its one good leg. That was enough to get them sprinting back to the gym, Daichi frantically worked the key into the lock, unlocking the door in record timing. He pushed Suga into the doorway, before going in himself. When the door was securely locked, they looked at each other, no words said, but the same things running through their minds.

_We are so screwed, what the hell was that?!_

Daichi whipped out his phone and sent a group text to the team, he couldn't type nearly fast enough for his liking.

**Daichi: Guys get over to the gym RN**

**Daichi: I don't know what's going on but I think there are zombies?**

**Daichi: One just tried to rip me and Sugas faces off**

"Daichi, you are so terrible with grammar! Give me that." Suga ripped his phone out of his hands, face calm and collected; though they had managed to look calm, what gave their fright away was how much their hands shook as they typed the text.

**Hinata: What?! D:**

**Daichi: Don't fret. We should all be okay if we get to the gym, now turn that bike of yours around. Don't text while you're biking too!**

**Hinata: Sorry... Suga?**

**Daichi: Yes, I'm using Daichi's phone, now go!**

**Yamaguchi: I'm going to go to Tsukki's house and get him, he always turns his phone off and forgets to turn it back on.**

**Daichi: Go ahead, but hurry.**

"Daichi, you have to treat everyone delicately in times like this, being harsh can make this worse for them," Suga chided him gently, handing him his phone back. They clasped their hands together to hide their shakiness, while Daichi stared at the texts silently. More texts kept coming in, some saying they were checking on family, others barely legible, saying things like they're on their way.

The silence wasn't broken until Suga looks out the window, brooding. "We never checked to see if our families were okay... Daichi," they looked to their boyfriend, eyes glazed. "What if they're dead?"

Once again, Daichi didn't know how to respond. His mental state was hanging by a small string, held together by the thought that at least he still fucking had Suga. The same Suga that was plucking away threads, by mentioning the fact that their families are probably dead.

"I... I still have you, though. You and the team are the most family I'll ever need. We can go check on our families after the others show up." By this point, Suga was having a hard time holding back the tears; they were biting their lip almost too hard, hands clenched into fists.

"D-.. Daichi. What if- what if they're dead?!" Suga began raise his voice, it was clear their anxiety over the health of everyone they cared for was getting to them. "What if they attack us, and we have to kill their undead bodies?! I can't do that...! I just... I can't."

Sugawara succumbed to the endlessness of sadness, sobbing without shame in front of their boyfriend; they continued to whisper through the tears, they were having a breakdown. There had been so much pressure, what with the end of the volleyball season coming up, meaning the last time they would play with the people he loved. Every single one of Suga's protective walls broke down, his usual, cheery nature gone. This is the first and most likely the last time Daichi will see the troubled side of his significant other.

Daichi walked over to Suga, tears in his eyes as well; he hugged them tightly, quietly crying into their white shirt. "Suga, we can't think o-on 'What if's.' We have to live in the present and what's happening right now, not the past, or the future." Daichi's voice wavered as he talked; his body stayed strong to support Suga, who was trembling and sobbing quietly. Their body looked so small in Daichi's arms, eyes clenched shut, fists balled up in Daichi's jacket.

"Don't worry, Koushi, we'll get through this."

* * *

 

Eventually, Daichi managed to calm Suga down, thank GOD. They were just in time for Tanaka to bang on the door, the sounds of fighting coming from outside. Daichi scrambled over to the door, he unlocked it fast enough to witness a knife go through the head of a zombie; blood splattered everywhere, mostly onto Tanaka, though.

Tanaka was breathing heavily, a shocked expression forever plastered onto his face. Daichi yanked him inside, firmly closing and locking the door behind him.

Daichi turned to look at Tanaka, who was muttering something intelligibly to himself. He had a crazy look in his eye, almost feverish; Daichi gently placed his hand on his forehead, but quickly retracted it, a worried look in his eyes.

"Tanka, you're burning up, are you sick? You seemed fine at practice," Daichi asked, Suga came over and began to inspect him as well. All they got in response was slightly louder muttering, he almost seemed angry with the two third years.

"Tanaka...?" Sugawara pressed gently, glancing down. "What's that on your forearm?" Tanaka grumbled even louder, the only word that they could make out was 'Bitten.' "You got bit, didn't you?"

There were a few seconds where the grumbling stopped, but that was short lived when he collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain. He was clutching his forearm, silently screaming. Suga dropped down, worriedly looking over Tanaka, trying to see if there was anything they could do for them. Daichi gently pushed them away from the second year.

"Koushi, you know what happens when someone's bitten... Go stand in the corner and don't look, love," Daichi said, tenderness overpowering the sadness in his tone.

Sugawara obeyed him, stiffly going to sit in the corner, their hands over their ears. Daichi picked up Tanaka's dropped hunting knife, saying a small apology to his teammate, before stabbing it straight through his temple. There was a crunching sound and a small squelch as it went through, blood flying onto Daichi and the gym floor. Tanaka laid still, eyes wide open, blood flowing down his face. Daichi closed Tanaka's eyes slowly, closing his own at the same time.

_I just took the life of my dying teammate. My TEAMMATE._

"Suga, honey, don't look yet." Daichi was freaking out on the inside, he got out one of the cleaning mops and cleaned up as best as he could, he carried Tanaka's body to the corner farthest from Suga, covering it with a towel. "You can look now."

Suga turned around slowly, when they caught sight of the covered body, they quickly averted their eyes. The sight of the white towel with bloody spots covering their teammate's dead body made them sick to their stomach. They really fucking wanted to puke, so much that bile rose into the back of their throat; they swallowed the fowl tasting liquid down, grimacing at the floor.

Before Suga could even try to talk to Daichi, there was more banging at the door. Daichi was frantic, he quickly unlocked the door and got the boys inside; he did NOT want a repeat of Tanaka. The door slammed shut, there was a faint _click_ as the door locked.

Asahi stood, shaking in his shoes, hands grabbing at his hair in panic; Kageyama stood next to him, a darker expression than usual on his face; he was holding a mortified, crying Hinata. Hinata was deathly pale, staring out into space, tears just streaming down his face. He was quite the mess, he couldn't even breathe properly, he was gently gasping for breath.

Suga walked over calmly and tried to take Hinata from Kageyama, but he clutched at Hinata like he was his life line.

"No." That was the only word that came out of Kageyama's mouth, he hugged Hinata to his chest protectively.

Suga nodded, smiling at the couple softly; they gestures for Kageyama to follow them with Hinata. He trailed behind, slowly, trying not to startle his orange haired life line any more than he already is. Hinata's breathing got more labored by the time the reached the corner Suga sat in earlier.

"Tobio, please set Shoyou against the wall, so I can help him," Suga patted the floor where they wanted Hinata to be. Kageyama reluctantly sat down the small boy, then sat down next to him. "Thank you. Hinata, I'm going to take your binder off if that's okay. You seem to be having trouble breathing."

Hinata just continued to look off into space, a blank look on his face; his tears continued to just keep flowing, he was now having little to no luck with breathing.

Suga gently took off Hianata's shirt, then laid it in the ground next to them. They hesitated for a second, before- with a bit of trouble- they took Hinata's binder off. Kageyama looked away, blushing lightly; Suga had a matching blush, but their concerns meant more to them than embarrassment. They quickly slipped Hinata's shirt back over his head, the boy finally looked at Suga and Kageyama.

"I'm sorry," Hinata said quietly, his voice trembled, he was about to break. Suga gave him a questioning look, they opened their mouth to say something, but Hinata cut them off. "I didn't come straight here like you said I should. I went to my h-house first..."

Hinata tried to continue, but he choked on his own tears, sending him into a coughing fit. Kageyama decided to finish the story for him, as he stared at his feet.

"I was walking home with him; I was going to finally meet his family, but when we got there... I'll just say that his parents and sister weren't themselves."

Hinata started wailing when Kageyama finished, he got up and ran into the boy's bathroom. Asahi let out a startled noise at how loud his footsteps were; Kageyama went after him, barely catching the door before it swung into his face.

Suga sighed, deciding it was for the best that they left the two alone. He went over to Daichi, who was trying- and failing- to pacify Asahi. They simply hugged Asahi, letting him cry on his shoulder. Once he was all cried out, Suga pulled away; they smiled at him sweetly.

"Are you feeling any better?" They asked, patting his shoulder. He nodded, giving them a small smile in return.

There were about ten minutes of peace where Suga and Daichi gently talked to Asahi; Kageyama and Hinata even came out of the bathroom, Hinata had his arms over his chest, trying to flatten it without the help of a binder.

The peace was cut short with yet another banging at the door, Suga was the first one to react this time; they grabbed the keys from Daichi, who was startled by the noise. They unlocked the door and saw Yamaguchi and Ennoshita standing there, both boys looked almost dead, staring blankly into space.

_Shit. Where's Tsukishima?_

Suga gently ushered them inside, before a couple of lone zombies spotted them. They closed and locked the door once again, turning to look at the two boys worriedly when they still weren't responding. Yamaguchi was the first one to move; tears began to form in his eyes, as he walked over and sat in the fetal position in one of the corners. Suga could see him shaking and they could even hear him gasping for breath between shakes.

Suga walked over to Daichi and whispered in his ear. "Comfort Ennoshita while I go to Yamaguchi, please. I think something happened to Tsukishima." Daichi nodded, and took Ennoshita and Asahi into a different corner.

Hinata and Kageyama were about to approach Yamaguchi, but Suga shook their head at the two. They sat on the bleachers and began to have their own conversation.

Sugawara went over to Yamaguchi and sat next to him; they rubbed his back comfortingly, trying to get him to calm down enough, so he could tell them what happened. Yamaguchi latched onto them, hugging them tightly as he sobbed. They returned the hug, brought to tears slightly, but they didn't allow themself to cry. They had to stay strong for their teammate.

Yamaguchi's tears began to lessen, until eventually he just sat there shaking in Suga's arms.

"I-I didn't get there in time, Suga.." Yamaguchi whispered, his words were slightly muffled, but Sugawara could make out what he was saying anyway. "I bumped into Ennoshita before I made it to Tsukki's house, he went there with me. Tsukki's brother w-was a zombie, Ennoshita had to take care of him for me." Yamaguchi swallowed hard, he sat up and looked Suga in the eyes.

"His brother b-bit him before I could get to his house," Yamaguchi's voice began to waver again, he was about to have another break down. "Tsukki was having a seizure when I went to his room; I put his head in my lap and tried to comfort him un-until he died." He had to choke back a sob at this point, he was crying again, reliving this nightmare.

"He was- it- it was maybe t-ten minutes tops before his body reanimated. I couldn't do it- I couldn't kill him, e-even if it wasn't really him." Yamaguchi began to let out sobs now, speaking in between them. "Ennoshita had to do it.. I-I just couldn't. I can't! I never.. I never got to tell him how I felt- how I STILL feel about him.. I loved him, Su-Suga! I don't want to live without him!"

Suga sat, stunned; for a second he couldn't do anything except watch Yamaguchi crumple onto the floor, sobbing. They got up and grabbed a towel from the supply closet, gently slipping it under his head as a pillow. They sat with him, rubbing his back, until he fell asleep; there was a frown on his face, his sleep was restless, but he was out nevertheless.

Suga sighed, their job was put on hold with the sleeping of their kouhai. They got up, looking at Hinata and Kageyama to make sure they weren't rough housing, then made their way to Daichi, Ennoshita, and Asahi.

"Listen, Ennoshita, it's not your fault Tsukishima got bitten. You were just defending Yamaguchi and yourself... Look, do you see that sheet in the corner?" Daichi said comfortingly, there were hints of nervousness and sadness in his voice.

Suga sat next to Daichi and gave him an encouraging look. He swallowed, looking at Ennoshita, who was nodding slightly. Suga noticed that he had been crying, his face still wet, eyes red.

"Tanaka's under that sheet, he got bitten before he got to the gym. I had to kill him, or else he would have turned and killed Koushi and I..."Daichi whispered, looking down at his lap. Asahi and Ennoshita's eyes widened, before they could say anything, Daichi cut them off. "He was in a lot of pain, I think I did it for the best."

Indeed, Daichi had done it for the best. He ended up telling the rest of the team when Yamaguchi woke up. Nishinoya hadn't shown up- hell he didn't even respond to Daichi's texts. Ennoshita told the others that the other two second years had been bitten, he had to leave them, he couldn't kill them if they reanimated. Suga decided that they couldn't wait for Noya  any longer, no matter how much it hurt; Asahi was devastated that he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Asahi, do you want to go hunting with Daichi and I?" Hinata asked tentatively. "We're starting to run low on food."

Asahi nodded, turning from the forest to look at the short red head. Asahi hadn't talked much at all after everyone had left the gym; he seemed to be depressed; what depressed him was the fact that he never found out what happened to Noya.

Asahi trailed behind Daichi and Hinata, a dagger held lightly in his hand. He looked around the woods, making sure to step carefully, so he wouldn't break any twigs. Making noise in these woods was never a good idea, no one knew how many zombies there could be around.


	3. Chapter 3

Noya' feet HURT. They hurt like hell had been let loose and he was forced to walk over fiery death. Wandering aimlessly for hours on end for the past few days can do a work on a person's feet, especially when their shoes are worn down like Nishinoya Yū's.

_Heeeeeere we go again... Just another stupid walk, through this stupid forest, on another stupid day, in this stupid apocalypse... I hate life._

All Noya wanted to do was lie on his old bed and sleep away the rest of his days. Life had not been treating him or anyone else right lately, and it was becoming hard for his formerly optimistic attitude to see the good in the world, the only thing he saw was the possibility of his friends being alive; although, he was slowly losing hope in that possibility too.

He began to approach the edge of the forest, and he looked out to see part of a city before him. He quickly scanned for any signs of life wandering around- undead life in particular, humans weren't exactly his biggest problem. When he deemed the coast was clear, he cautiously walked out of the forest and into the city.

It seemed deserted, buildings empty and ransacked, everything eerily quiet...

_There should be people here... Something's wrong..._

"Maybe we didn't hit all of the buildings here..." a muffled voice came from around the block, giving Noya quite the scare. He dove into an alleyway, to hide before the people could see him. Humans were almost as much trouble as zombies nowadays, their instincts switching into feral ones; it's kill or be killed most of the time.

"Hinata told me he needs more..." the voice started to sound familiar as it got closer. "Me-men-menstrual products."

The other person with whomever was speaking laughed softly "Now, now, Tobio. There's no need to be embarrassed about pads and tampons, they're health products just like band aids and gauze," they chided gently.

_Hinata... Tobio... That sounded like Sugawara-san... shit.. is it them...?_

Noya poked his head out slightly to get a look at the speakers. Sure enough, it was Kageyama and Sugawara. Fuck, he'd been waiting so long to see them again, his heart skipped a beat; he almost couldn't believe it was them.

"Kageyama-kun, Sugawara-san...?" he called out to them, walking out of his hiding spot. Both of their heads quickly looked for him, Kageyama's crossbow raised slightly in case he needed to defend them.

"Yū!" Suga exclaimed as loud as they dared, gently pushing Kageyama's weapon down before running to Noya. They enveloped him in a tight hug, shaking slightly. "God.. I-I thought we'd never see you again.. And if-if we did- you... You'd be a zombie..."

"It's okay! I'm here now and that's all that matters; now where's everyone else?" Noya was not the best at comforting people, his forte was more distracting them from their problems so they'd be happy again. Suga gave him a gentle squeeze, holding the hug for a moment longer to compose themself, then pulls back, gesturing for Nishinoya to follow them.

"We've taken over one of the buildings a couple blocks away, Tobio and I were scavenging for goods, but we can look again once everyone's home and safe," Sugawara said softly, a small smile gracing their features. Noya nodded, grinning back at them.

The small group began to head back to the base, careful not to alert roaming zombies of their presence. 

They arrive in a few minutes' time; during which, Kōshi tells Noya to be careful with Ennoshita and _especially_ Yamaguchi because both of their mental states were a bit rocky.

Kōshi and Kageyama tell Nishinoya to wait outside until he hears Kōshi say his name. Then they walk in, Koushi with a huge smile, Kageyama with a small upturn of his lips.

"Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, guess who we found!" Sugawara said excitedly, their eyes twinkling.

Ennoshita looked up, a slight bit of hope in his eyes. "Who?" There still wasn't much emotion in his voice. After hearing that Tanaka died and having killed Tsukishima previously, he began to shut down and break.

"We found Yū!" Nishinoya walked in at that and was smiling widely, waving a little frantically at the boys in front of him. Ennoshita gave a small wave back with a half smile, half "I want to die" grimace. Yamaguchi gave a small, fake smile, then put his head back down on his knees.

Noya let his hand fall to his side, then turned to Sugawara. "Where's everyone else...?"

Suga bit their lip and gently guided him up to the second story and sat him down on their bed, while they sat on Daichi's.

"Daichi, Shoyō, and Asahi are all on a hunting expedition... They should be back soon, though."

At this news, Noya brightened slightly. At least Asahi was alive. "Where are Ryū and Kei?"

Suga took a deep breath "Yū..." They began to tread carefully on their words, speaking slowly. "Kei was bitten and in order to save himself and Tadashi, Chikara had to kill him when he turned..."

Tears began to form in Noya's eyes, he knew that something must've happened to Tanaka. "Wh-what about Ryū...?"

"He... He was bitten... And Daichi had to kill him or else he would've turned on us..." Tears started falling down Yū's face, his breathing coming in small gasps. "He was in a lot of pain, Yū. It was for the best."

Suga was holding back tears that longed to fall. They reached out to Noya, so they could comfort him; but, he pushed their hands away and curled in on himself and began to sob. Suga took the hint and went quietly downstairs to let Noya grieve on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed this! My updates will be kinda far apart after this first binge of uploads.


End file.
